


Sibling Bonding™

by Kappiru



Series: Seven Siblings And A Lost Childhood [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Being Young And Broke, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Collective Sibling Stupidity, Family Shenanigans, Five Acts Grown Up But He's Exactly As Childish As Them, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Post-S1, Pranks, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Some Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappiru/pseuds/Kappiru
Summary: After teleporting back into the past, the Hargreeves siblings decide to get doughnuts and come to terms about what had just happened while they're at it.After all, nothing induces sibling bonding more than shit talking about your awful dad over some subpar doughnuts together.





	Sibling Bonding™

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this has been sitting in my folder as a draft for months 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The Hargreeves siblings fell in a tangle of legs and arms, kicking up a cloud of dust as Five's portal warped closed. The siblings lay unmoving, still a little disoriented and coming to terms that the world just ended and they only managed to escape with a split second to spare _holy shit_.

In the end, the ever reliable Five was the first to speak.

"Well, yay to not dying I suppose," Five croaked out, obvioualy worn out from the strain it took on his body for using his powers to time travel back with _six_ other people.

_These little shits better do their jobs properly to stop the apocalypse this time round or so help me._

It was as if his statement had broke their trance and the siblings immediately moved in a flurry of 'ows' and 'oofs' to seperate from each other.

They stood facing each other awkwardly, some scuffing their shoes and others pointedly avoid each other's gazes while fidgeting nervously. It was to be expected, what happened was awfully shocking and the seven siblings simply didn't know what to say to each other.

Ben was beginning to think he has to lock all of them in a closet again to get them to talk when-

"Oh god, Ben! Vanya!" Allison cried out, scooping up all of them into a tight hug, her fingers white from her iron grip. She held on tightly as if scared that if she were to let go they would crumble to dust. "I thought I lost you, oh god I'm so sorry."

Five was not a huge fan of physical contact but from the looks of relief on their faces he opted to stay quiet and let them have their moment.

They stayed in the hug for a while, content with each other, oblivious to the concept of time and Five just couldn't do it anymore.

"Ben?" Five tentatively reached out to his ex dead brother. The others held their breath, readying themselves for when Five would begin sassing Ben and eventually all of them. "I've always wondered what was your reaction when Luther power punched your statue on the crotch."

They all dissolved into childlike giggles. It's been so long since the seven of them have been together without all the tension, just enjoying each other's company. It was… nice.

"It looks nothing like me though," Ben managed to gasp out inbetween his giggles. Which of course, for some unknown reason made the siblings laugh even harder.

It was a while before they manage to collect themselves and take in their surroundings. They were at the sidewalk. It was daylight. The sound of a bustling city was all around them. _Shit._

They were standing in the middle of the buttfuck sidewalk, hugging and laughing like maniacs as passerbys glance at them with either curiosity or annoyance.

"So what now?" Diego huffed out and crossed his arms across his chest. "I vote we run away from daddy dearest."

Luther frowned.

"I like that idea!" Klaus piped up, placing a hand on Diego's shoulder as a show of support. He shrugged it off.

"You like every ridiculous idea, Klaus,"Allison can just _sense_ the migraine thats about to bomb her. She ignored Klaus' yells about being attacked when trying to have a good time. "can we just get some food first and _then_ sort out this mess?"

"Well lucky for us, Griddy's Dougnuts is literally right behind us," Five walked off ahead. The other siblings exchanged looks with each other. _Might as well. They did say you dont kick the bucket till it fucks you over._ Klaus skips after Five with an 'adios bitchachos' and the others followed after a few seconds of hesitance.

The bell jingles, cutting the air sharply as they entered and immediately they were assaulted with the wafting smell of newly baked goods and coffee.

Almost as if on auto pilot, the seven immediately made a beeline for the booth at the back and dogpiled in together just like they did when they were kids.

The waitress was taking down their orders when a kid across from their booth points at them.

"Mommy look! It's the umbrella academy! Mommy!" The little kid was bouncing up and down in excitement as he tugged on the hem of his mother's sleeve.

_what the fuck?_

The seven siblings collectively blanked, seeing as they sharing a single brain cell before remembering that they were currently in their 13 year old bodies and had indeed just travelled back in time.

Back when they were trending as children from the umbrella academy.  
 

_oh_

   
They smiled and waved awkwardly, with the exception of Five and Diego. The mother then hushed the child when he screamed, telling him to leave them alone.

They sat in silence, the tension between the seven returned as the adrenaline from their escape and Ben returning from the dead wears off.

"So…" Ben starts out slowly. "How have you guys been?"

"Don't talk as if you weren't around me 24/7, benny boy," Klaus rolled his eyes,chewing through a mouthful of doughnuts. He sorta looked like a hamster now that he had his baby fats again. Ben glared at him in exasperation. "You've seen what crackalackin fuckery our dear brothers and sisters were up to."

"Oh," Luther's head shot up, looking ashamed for once. "So uhh, the whole thing with Vanya? You were- were you there?"

"Yeah, about that," Ben puts down his cup of coffee to stare at him. "what the _fuck_ , Luther."

"Called it!" Diego piped up.

"It was for the best, she was a danger to everyone including herself!" Luther said defensively, throwing up his hands. "We don't know what she was capable of!"

"So you locked her in a cage?" Diego scoffs in disbelief.

"That's what I said!" Klaus pointed at Luther. "He vetoed all of us down like a _meanie_."

" _She_ is right here," Vanya slams her mug on the table, effectively shutting up everyone at the table and also drawing the attention of other customers. They were shooting glances at the seven siblings and whispering. Allison tightens her hold on Vanya's hand, a silent _I'm here_.

After shooting them an apologetic smile, Ben turned around to his siblings. Ah yes, his siblings. sweet cheese lord he loved them but sometimes they were just utter dickheads. Even after 17 years they still haven't changed one bit.

"You guys better get your act together or _so help me_ ," Ben massaged his temples. "Luther. What you did was messed up. Vanya is our _sister_ and needed support. She came back to apologize for god's sake and you _locked her in a cage??_ "

Luther looked away.

" _And_ , I literally just came back from the dead is it too much to ask for some peace as I eat these delicious doughnuts?"

 

Silence fell on the table.

 

"You mean you wanna eat deez doughNUTS?" Klaus has a curse. The curse of not having a filter. The curse of being the common sense filter for everyone but himself. Ben looked positively ready to murder Klaus.

"Okay, but seriously. If you think about it, wouldn't daddy dearest be the cause of the apocalypse?" Klaus waved his hands about, as if that would somehow make his point clearer. "Ya'know? cuz he sucked ass at raising children."

"Understatement of the year," Diego chuckled. His 'father' was many things. A decent person was not it. "He fucked us all up pretty badly, don' you think?"

"Hey, watch your mouth," Luther scowled. "Everything he did was to _prevent_ it and he was right! He sent me to the moon and what happened to the moon? It exploded that's what happened."

"He drugged me down my whole life, had Allison use her powers on me, I had a freak out when I rediscovered I had superpowers, got locked up and accidentally shot the moon while I was under a trance, Luther." Vanya deadpanned. She was not having this bullshit today.

"I uh, I'm just- I'm sorry for uh, locking you in that place. That wasn't right," Luther whispered so soft it almost went unheard, wringing his hands. "I just was thinking for the best outcome…"

She nodded slightly, to show acknowledgement. Nothing more nothing less.

Vanya was truthfully still a little traumatised by what Luther had done. She couldn't look him in the eye and flinched everytime he moved towards her. She still hadn't forgiven him, just thankful Luther had acknowledged what he did was wrong to some degree and hoped for a real apology one day.

It was a little crazy to think that just a few hours ago she were out of control and that she was the cause of the world ending yet here she was, eating some doughnuts in her 13 year old body with her other 6 siblings after time travelling to the past.

"Hey, I wanna continue shit talking about pawpaw!" Klaus stood up only to collapse dramatically onto Diego's lap with a hand on his forehead and the other clutching his chest. Diego's face twisted into a scowl and Klaus sqauwked as Diego shoved Klaus off him.

"What's there to say? He was selfish and overall a piece of shit who decided to adopt seven children even though he didn't know jack shit about raising children." Diego rolled his eyes. Klaus pouts.

"No no no, I need some _real_ substa-" Klaus stops midsentence, his eyes widening in internal revelation. "Do you think he's an alien?"

"Allison please make him shut up," Diego groaned, which earned a sharp smack from Allison.

"Too soon, Diego!" She scolds him, although Vanya seemed to be unaffected by it and was even laughing.

Klaus was hit by the sudden realization that he didn't have money on him, being in his 13 year old body. He beckoned to Allison and she leaned forward, complying easily when she saw the serious face on Klaus.

"Als, we don't have money to pay for this," He smirked. "Wanna make a run for it?"

Allison looked at him, a glint of determination in her eye. She turned to Vanya to inform her of the situation while Klaus turned to Ben.

_In 3,_

 

_2_

 

_1_

"WHOEVERS LAST TO LEAVE PAYS FOR THE BILL!" Klaus jumps up, yelling as he scrambled towards the exits with Allison, Ben and Vanya at his tail laughing and whooping.

Confusion flashed across Diego's face before he too parkoured over tables and chairs to escape in a flash. But being used to his older body means his calculations and instincts were off and he just ended up crashing into the chairs and tripping over his own two feet.

Luther however found that it was easier to maneuver in this smaller body and managed to overtake Diego with surprising ease.

Five sits idly, sipping his coffee as he watches the fuckery unfolding before him. _Ahh, to be young and dumb again._ He already foresaw this even before they entered Griddy's Doughnuts. They've pulled this way too many times as a kid for him not to remember.

The other customers just stared at the running children, some bewildered and some annoyed at the disturbance. Whatever it is, those idiots are his family and there wasn't anything he wont do for his family. If paying for their awful dougnuts lets them have the opportunity to be happy and bond with each other, then so be it.

Though, hes still gonna put salt in all their drinks during dinnertime and fill all their shoes with mayonnaise. Just because.

 

**Author's Note:**

> adios bitchachos is a slang for adios muchachos (which is bye dudes in spanish)
> 
> so its basically 'bye bitches' lmao
> 
> ALSO, I might make a sequel where they have an all out prank war so stay tuned!
> 
> Kudos and Feedback are very much appreciated! (*^∇^*)


End file.
